


A Limp For Memory

by Deerstalker221



Series: Johnlock Prompts Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, Anderson Is a Dick, Blushing, Crime Scenes, Humor, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalker221/pseuds/Deerstalker221
Summary: This story is from the prompt:"Sherlock is at a crime scene with Lestrade and Co. when one of the detectives notes that Sherlock is limping and ask him what happened.While still examining the corpse, Sherlock casually replies that John broke the kitchen table while fucking him on it.Extra love if he adds something like it was one of their top 10 even if John lost points for the rude landing.Extra extra love if John is there too, and blushing, but not yelling at Sherlock for telling everyone about their sex life.Humour fic, obviously, describing the reactions from the Yarders."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a search of Johnlock prompts on the internet and have found various ones, this is a part of the Johnlock Prompt series and will feature all kinds of different prompts.

A pinching pain pulled through Sherlock's leg as he limped past people and rushing as fast as he could to get to the body in the center of the crime scene. He glanced around and saw the corpse in a very strange position, balancing almost precariously on the side of a coffee table. He winced as he bent to examine the marks on the side of the victim's neck. Behind the detective but following closely, John couldn't keep a slight blush at the sight of his lover struggling to walk.

Once Sherlock had his magnifying glass out and was staring through it and at the victim, John stood back and surveyed the scene, making small notes of what he thought would be necessary for his super sleuth of a boyfriend. Just as he had finished noting down the strange marks on one of the curtains, Lestrade had positioned himself beside the doctor. "What happened to Sherlock? He's limping." Greg stated, his eyes never leaving the man in question.

John turned swiftly to stare dumbfounded at the DI before glancing towards the detective. "Umm... Well... Err..." He stumbled over his words to try and find an explanation for the detective. As he was stammering, he caught the attention of the others on the police force, including Anderson and Donovan who had been listening since Lestrade had uttered the question. But before John could even answer, a loud and deep baritone cut in.

"John broke the table." Sherlock muttered with a hint of pride.  
"How would John breaking the table affect you?" Anderson's sneering voice replied to Sherlock and when the man glanced at Anderson, he could see his mocking expression lining his face. "Or did he break the table on you? I'm sure we've all wanted to hit you with furniture." Anderson's snide comment was met with Sherlock's relaxed but smug voice.  
"Oh no, Anderson, he was pounding my arse. In fact he was shagging me hard enough that the table, I was laying across, collapsed under the force." Sherlock explained with a happy glint in his eye.

John, who had once donned a soft pink blush, was now sporting a deep crimson glow. He gave a soft cough before trying to distract himself from the peering eyes by glancing around the crime scene. Anderson sputtered and he too was blushing. He glanced around at his colleagues. "Now, I know what that sounded like. I would never want to--"  
"Oh please..." Sherlock spat at Anderson's panicked stutters. "I would not have sex with you even if you paid me." Sherlock scoffed.

Snickers arose around Anderson and the man himself was rendered speechless and embarrassed at the fact that he had been made a fool of, once again, by Sherlock Holmes. Donovan's hand flew to her mouth to try and stop a wave of laughter from pouring out of her. At this, the blushing weasel of a man sprinted from the scene and away from the many people laughing at him.

Meanwhile, Greg remained silent, his mouth hanging open. He glanced at John and asked "Is that true, then?" The DI's voice was an octave higher due to the shock. John chuckled and turned back to Greg with a sigh. "As much as I wish he hadn't said that, yes."

At that, Greg gave a sharp nod and vowed never to ask about Sherlock again, especially when Sherlock was there!


End file.
